The object of the present invention is to obtain great flexibility for the suspension in the vertical direction (Z direction) under preloading, i.e. when the suspension, secured to the body of a vehicle, is supporting an exhaust pipe at rest; while naturally also ensuring a great increase in stiffness when large forces act on the pipe in the downward vertical direction. It is also necessary to obtain good damping of vibration in the Z direction, so that the exhaust pipe of a vehicle in operation transmits a minimum amount of vibration to the body.
It is also desirable for the suspension to be very flexible in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle (X direction) to accommodate expansion of the exhaust pipe under the effect of temperature.
Finally, a large amount of flexibility must also be obtained relative to forces acting in the transverse direction (Y direction), but with displacement in this direction being limited and, if possible, for this to be achieved without spoiling flexibility in the Z direction.
Presently-known suspensions do not satisfy all of these conditions, particularly with respect to limiting displacement in the transverse or Y direction.